Cousins
by Kai.Lynn.Sledge
Summary: Bella and Edward go to the same college but know nothing of the other until they meet in an accidental 'hit and run' on campus. When Edward takes Bella to meet his roommates she seems to have a connection to one of them… or both… All human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Full summary: Bella and Edward go to the same college but know nothing of the other until they meet on campus. When Edward takes Bella to meet his roommates she seems to have a connection to one of them… or both…**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

Emmett glared at me while Jasper cracked up. Even I couldn't help the laughter that was bubbling up in my chest. Jasper high fived me while Emmett huffed and turned towards the mirror.

"Did it really have to have pink strips?" he whined while Jazz and I looked at him. "Of course it did," Jasper replied still chuckling. Last night the three of us had gone to the new night club that opened. I was designated driver but Jazz never got too wasted so we watched Emmett get smashed. We had convinced him that his hair was boring so he should dye it. He let us and we dyed it orange with pink strips. His reaction this morning was hilarious. It was Monday so we had class this morning. There was no time for him to get it dyed back.

"Do you want us to say you got the stomach flu?" Jasper asked him.

"Please!" was all the reply he got as Emmett rushed up the stairs.

"Well we better get going Jasper." I said.

"Your car or mine?"

"Mine. I have better driving skills than you do" I chuckled as he gave me a murderous glare. Little did I know that I was about to meet the love of my life in a few short hours.

**BPOV**

"GET UP NOW ISABELLA!"

I groaned and threw a pillow at the hyper pixie that just woke me up from a really awesome dream.

"Go away Alice," I moaned into the mattress.

"No we have one hour till classes start and you have to look absolutely gorgeous!" Alice shrieked in my ear. "Get up and take a shower while I get your clothes picked out," Alice ordered.

"Fine but no high heels," I said with a sharp glance at her as I got up and headed to the bathroom. My best friends from high school, Alice and Rosalie, lived with me in a small apartment off of campus. We went to the University of Texas. After a steamy shower I came out and looked at my bed. There was a pair of black skinny jeans and a red and black plaid button down shirt. Alice had gone easy on me today.

She came out of my closet and tossed me a lacy black cami and gave me a look that said to put it on. I put the outfit on and sat down at my vanity. She immediately got to work on my hair and makeup.

"So where's Rose?" I asked.

"She had to go in early for help on that history essay."

"Hmmm," was all I could say as she was now gooping lip gloss on my lips. A half hour later I was finished. Even I had to admit I looked good. I had smoky eye shadow and light pink lip gloss on. I put on the bright red flats Alice handed me and was perfect as deemed by Alice.

We got in her bright yellow Porsche and headed to the campus to get our new class schedules. Little did I know that I was about to literally run into the love of my life.

**Hi! Once again I am posting this. I have redone this chapter and am working on a few other stories as well. Please read review and enjoy! Can I get ten reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Full summary: Bella and Edward go to the same college but know nothing of the other until they meet on campus. When Edward takes Bella to meet his roommates she seems to have a connection to one of them… or both…**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I pulled into my usual parking space with just enough time to get to class if I ran. I looked over at Jasper who was fiddling with his shirt collar.

"What's wrong man?" Jasper jumped slightly and I realized he had been off in lala land. I chuckled as he shot me a sheepish grin.

"Well there's this really cute girl in my history class and I'm super nervous cause I was going to ask her out today. Do you think I should?" I just stared at him. Jazz and I were good friends but this was the first time he had told me something like this. He was usually very confident. He looked at me and I realized my mouth was hanging open. I quickly shut it and cleared my throat.

"Well if she says no she's missing out on a good night out." I said a little late. He just grimaced at me and got out of the car. I watched him as he walked away. I was lost in thought till I glanced at the dashboard.

"Shit!" I jumped out of the car and started running towards my building. Just as I was about to grab the door handle the door burst open and hit me in the face sending me backwards. I landed on the ground with a thump and the air was knocked out of my lungs. There was a sharp pain forming in my nose but I could tell it wasn't broken. I was a medical major after all.

"Oh my god! I am so, so, so, sorry! Are you okay?" I looked up into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her voice sounded like wind chimes but it had nothing on her face. She had a small pale heart shaped face with long luscious mahogany waves tumbling down her back. Her full lips looked red and delicious. I felt a sudden urge to kiss this goddess but I ignored it as I looked her over. She had a small frame and from what I could tell she had curves that were to die for. I realized that she was waiting for an answer so I cleared my throat for the second time that morning and reassured her that I was fine. And I really was because just looking at her made me feel happy and whole. It was a strange feeling. I stood up and offered her my hand to shake.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said as she took my hand and shook it. A bolt of electricity flew up my arm and it surprised me. The girl took her hand back and gave me a wondering look so I suspected she felt it too.

"Isabella swan. But please call me Bella," she answered in that gorgeous voice. She blushed and looked down. I could hear someone yelling but didn't care. She however glanced up and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go before my friend comes over and drags me away." She chuckled.

"Can I call you sometime?" I asked before mentally kicking myself. She could have a boyfriend for all I know! But she smiled a huge smile and nodded. I handed her my phone and she added her number. Bella gave me my phone back and walked away. She glanced back and waved over her shoulder. I turned and walked into the classroom smiling like an idiot.

**BPOV**

Alice pulled into the full parking lot and we both glanced at each other. Rose had called and told us to find hot dates to bring to a party at her boyfriend's house this weekend. We had agreed and didn't talk the rest of the way. I sighed and got out of the car. Alice followed suit. We had to get our schedules and to do that we had to go to the science building. We walked in and got them. Turns out I had lunch break at the same time as Alice and we were both in math together.

Alice was a fashion major and I was going to be a journalist so it didn't shock us that we had practically no classes together. She left before me as I asked about some of my classes and where I could find the buildings. After I got that all sorted out I headed for the door. Just as I opened it I heard a grunt and the sound of someone falling to the ground. I rushed around the side of the door in a panic hoping I didn't kill whoever it was. That would be just my luck.

I froze when I saw the man sitting on the ground. He was a living god and I was having trouble breathing. He had bright emerald green eyes and a strange bronze color for hair. Which was as sexy as hell with the way it was totally in disarray. I stopped my ogling long enough to apologize and ask if he was okay. He looked up and me and just stared. After an immeasurable amount of time he snapped out of it and cleared his throat.

"Yeah I'm fine" he answered in a husky voice that still managed to sound smooth. He stood up and offered me his hand.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said as I took his hand and shook it. A bolt of electricity flew up my arm and shocked me. The man took his hand back and gave me a surprised look so I suspected he felt it too.

"Isabella swan. But please call me Bella," I introduced myself. I blushed and looked down. I could hear Alice yelling at me to stop flirting and hurry the hell up. I glanced up and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go before my friend comes over and drags me away." I chuckled at the sight that would have been as Alice yelled my name once again.

"Can I call you sometime?" he asked then grimaced as if he had said something wrong. I smiled a huge ass smile anyway and nodded. He handed me his phone and I added my number. I gave him his phone back and walked away. I glanced back and waved over my shoulder. I then turned back towards Alice and waved her down as she started bombarding me with questions. All I wanted to do was see Edward again. Maybe taking him to that party tonight wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

**Yay! I redid this chapter finally. If you guys have any questions just pm me. Can I get ten reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Full summary: Bella and Edward go to the same college but know nothing of the other until they meet in the park by campus. When Edward takes Bella to meet his roommates she seems to have a connection to one of them.**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I don't remember hearing the teacher dismiss us from the last class of the day but the student next to me stood up and started to pack their things up. I wondered where the day went and then realized that most of my day had been spent daydreaming of one mahogany haired goddess. I let out a sigh and went to my car to wait for Jasper. WTF? Did I just sigh over a girl? Shit I am so fucked. After about twenty minutes he slid into the seat next to me.

"Hey," he greeted me with a ridiculously sappy grin on his face.

"Dude what's up with you? You look like you just won the lottery."

"Well I asked Alice out on a date and she said yes. She actually asked if I was going to a party tonight and when I asked where, it turned out that Emmett planned it. Cool huh? But the other surprising thing is that she's roomies with Rose."

I stared at him.

"Who the hell is Alice?"

"The girl I told you about this morning the one in my history class doofus," he said looking at me as if I had insulted his manhood.

"Jeez sorry, I forgot, no need to bite my head off and you didn't tell me her name anyways," I defended myself.

"So who are you going to take to the party?" I looked over at Jasper confused.

"Please say it's not Tanya. Or that Lauren chick again! She was horrid," he shuddered and I just chuckled.

"Actually I was thinking of bringing a girl I met today. She's absolutely amazing. Nothing like Tanya or Lauren."

Jazz raised his eyebrows at me but just shrugged and turned to look out the window.

"Good for you man." I thought I heard him murmur. As soon as we pulled up to the house Emmett ran out the door and flung Jaspers door open and dragged him inside while Jasper struggled. I sat slightly dumbfounded until I realized Jasper might need some help. I bolted to the door in time to hear Emmett ask Jazz why he hadn't told him that the dye was the hair spray kind that washes out.

I doubled over in laughter because Jasper looked like he was going to piss himself and Emmett looked just plain pissed.

They both turned to look at me and I stifled my laughter and said "so now that that's taken care of why don't we set up for this party and start getting ready?" they looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," they chorused together. Three hours and twenty six minutes later the living room and kitchen of our house were ready for a good party. We all decided to get some sleep and wake up an hour before the party to get ready. I fell asleep in no time at all with dreams of chocolate brown eyes looking at me.

**BPOV**

As I walked back to Alice's Porsche after my last class had ended I wondered where my day had gone. As I thought about it I realized it disappeared lost amongst the daydreams of a certain emerald eyed, bronze haired Adonis. I mentally scolded myself. Last time I got so involved with a guy things had not ended well. Just then Alice walked up to the car with a very dreamy expression on her face.

"So who is it?" I asked as she unlocked the doors and we slid in.

"Huh?" she gave me a quick look.

"I asked who he is. You've got a dreamy expression on your face and I can tell that you're in love, so who is he? Or do I have to hide the credit cards again?" she shot me a look of pure disbelief.

"You wouldn't." she accused me. Alice was a total shopaholic.

"Try me," I said in a deadly serious voice turning to look her dead in the eye. She quickly answered me.

"His name is Jasper. He's in my history class and he asked if I wanted to go out and I said yes. He's roomies with Rose's boyfriend and he's absolutely gorgeous. He has these blue eyes that make me go weak at the knees and hair that makes me want to jump him. There, ok, now don't hide my credit cards bitch or I will kill you. Oh and the party we planned on going to is at his place." Alice finished with a threat while glaring at me.

I barely heard her because of my thoughts. Could it possibly be? Was he really here? Mom said he was in Texas but that was impossible because he was traveling with my brother…but was he really? I was jerked out my thoughts by a loud voice breaking into my head.

"Bella!"

"Huh?" was my ingenious answer.

"Do you want me and Rose to pick out an outfit for you for the party or can you handle that? We're going shopping and Rose and I will do your hair and nails when we get back. Kay?"

"Yeah sure," was all I managed to get out. Edward had texted me during fifth period asking if I wanted to go to the party with him and I had said yes. Funny how that party was a big thing today. It seemed everyone was talking about it. Anyway I did still have that little blue dress from high school that just might work…

**I sorta redid this but I need a beta badly. I suck at punctuation and grammar. Also I just want to say this. Jasper is Bella's cousin but Emmett is Bella's brother. Hope that clears things up for you. Also in the text Edward sent Bella he said just for her to meet up with him at the party. So no picking each other up or shit like that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Full summary: Bella and Edward go to the same college but know nothing of the other until they meet in the park by campus. When Edward takes Bella to meet his roommates she seems to have a connection to them.**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

"Eddiekins!"

I sighed and rolled over in my blankets. As I caught a glance of my alarm clock I took a double take. I had overslept.

"Shit!"

I practically ran to my closet. I pulled on my black button up shirt and distressed charcoal jeans. After I jammed my feet into my converse I headed downstairs. Emmett was waiting at the bottom with a shit eating grin on his face. Rosalie stood beside him hanging onto his arm with a small smile.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Edward," Rosalie said looking up at me. Jasper walked over to us with a short pixie like girl. She was wearing a purple off the shoulder dress with a small black cardigan over it and black pumps.

"Edward this is Alice Brandon. Alice this is Edward Cullen." Jasper introduced me to his date. She smiled and then chuckled.

"I remember you! You're Bella's date! The one that she was talking to this morning outside the science building," she said all this in one breath.

We all stared at her and she blushed. Rosalie chuckled and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'same old pixie'. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. She just giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and Emmett opened his mouth but before he could say anything a voice called out over the music.

"Edward!" I turned around and there was my own personal goddess. Bella was wearing an empire waist, blue off the shoulder dress. It ended about mid thigh and made her pale creamy legs look miles long. She had silver gladiator sandals on and bracelets to match. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had deep red lipstick on. Her eyes were a light shimmery grey color. Her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling huge. Rose and Alice both whistled appreciatively.

"Damn girl you sure know how to clean up. If I didn't know you I'd say you were a professional," Alice commented with a wink. Bella blushed as she reached us.

"Yeah, if I swung that way there would be no way you were a virgin anymore!" Rosalie said with a chuckle. Bella glared at her and then glanced at Emmett and Jasper. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What the fuck?"

"Watch your tongue!" we turned and stared at Emmett. He was glaring at Bella and she ducked her head. How uncharacteristic from mister potty mouth himself.

"Sorry Emmett, Jasper." We turned and looked at Jasper. He was staring at Bella and with no warning at all he swept her up into a tight hug.

"Darlin' I'm just happy to see you!" he exclaimed.

"Ditto," Emmett put in roughly. I was confused beyond all else. Apparently so were Rosalie and Alice.

"Can we please know what the hell is going on?" Alice exclaimed in an irritated voice. Jasper looked at her then at the party raging around us. He jerked his head upstairs and took Alice's hand. He and Emmett lead the way with Alice and Rose in the middle and Bella and me in the back. She was avoiding looking at me and that just piqued my curiosity. We all went into the game room and took our seats. Em and Rose on the couch and Alice and Jazz on the love seat. That left the chair. I let Bella have it and sat by her legs.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Rosalie never was one for putting things off. Emmett cleared his throat and glancing at Bella and Jasper started talking.

"Well it just so happens that Bella is my little sister," he said looking around.

"And we're cousins," Jasper put in.

"And I've lived with you two douches for two years and I knew nothing of this family tie?" I cut in angrily.

"Well we thought you had it all figured out what with the family pics and all that shit," Emmett said with a sigh.

"Tongue," Bella said quietly. Emmett barely spared her a glance instead choosing to grimace but Jasper looked at Bella sympathetically.

"So why do you all have different last names hmm?" Rosalie cut in with obvious disbelief.

"The reason we don't have the same last name is because my dad died before I was born. Our mother, Renée, was pregnant with me when he died. Mom then met Charlie, who is Bella's dad. He is the only father I've known but I wanted to keep my real dads last name." he stopped letting us soak all that in.

"Now our connection to Jazz is simple. Our mom's sister Catherine is his mom. So we're cousins. That is why all of our last names are different. Get it yet?" I sat in stunned silence until I felt Bella shift uncomfortably behind me.

"Well that's not what I was expecting at all," I said finally. Bella, Emmett, and Jasper all looked at each other and cracked up.

"What?" Alice asked.

"It's just that we usually get disbelief but this is the first time we didn't have to tell someone multiple times," Bella explained through her giggles.

"Oh," Alice said with a chuckle, "I get it!" we all cracked up at her lit up expression. I stood and pulled Bella with me.

"Well let's get back to that party downstairs."

"Let's do it!" Emmett boomed. We all laughed and headed downstairs but I pulled Bella back.

"If you and Emmett are siblings then why is he so cold to you?" I asked as kindly as possible.

"I'll explain tomorrow but right now I just want to cut loose," she said pleading with me.

"Ok," I sighed reluctant to let it go, "so you wanna go join that awesome party goin on downstairs?" her eyes lit up and she nodded.

**I redid this chapter sorry it took me so long. Can I get ten reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Full summary: Bella and Edward go to the same college but know nothing of the other until they meet in the park by campus. When Edward takes Bella to meet his roommates she seems to have a connection to them.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I was surprised at how well Edward, Alice, and Rosalie took the news. A lot of people never believed us because we looked so different. We were currently on the 'dance floor' and I really needed to pee.

"Hey," I yelled over the music to Edward who I was currently dancing with, "I have to go to the bathroom. Where is it?" he chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Follow me!" he shouted over the music. We went up the stairs and turned a few corners. We entered a room with a plush leather sofa, baby grand piano, and a bed with a golden duvet.

"Wow," I breathed in amazement.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked sounding nervous.

"I don't like it," I said and his face fell a little, "I love it!" he beamed and pointed to a door towards the back.

"Bathrooms through there. If you need anything just ask okay?"

"Thank you," I said with a small smile in his direction as I headed towards the bathroom.

To say I was surprised at how clean Edward's bathroom was a major understatement. Emmett and Jazz were never this clean. I pissed and washed my hands quickly. I stumbled a little on my way to the door. I was drunk and that could be a bad thing if Emmett saw me. He would kick my ass. I came out to see Edward sitting on his bed with his head in his hands and he was shirtless.

Fuck.

Me.

Please!

He had abs that made my mouth water just with a glance. And those biceps? My panties were almost soaked through. I cleared my throat and he glanced up with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. It was a little stuffy and my shirt was sweaty from dancing," his voice was smooth as velvet and watching his muscles ripple as he moved had done me in. I sashayed my way over to him as he looked at me questioningly.

I gave my best seductive smile and swung my hair over my right shoulder while tilting my head slightly to the side. His eyes widened when I straddled his hips and he opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get that far. I crashed my lips to his in a fevered and needy kiss.

He froze but after a few seconds he got into it. His lips were warm and I could taste the lime from his margarita. I moaned when I felt his erection and ground my hips into his. He groaned and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I met it with mine and we battled for dominance. He flipped us over and pulled back to look at me with heavy, lust, filled eyes.

I pulled his head back to me and kissed him again. He moved down my jaw and neck. Peppering both with kisses until he came to my dress. He looked up at me with questioning eyes and I bit my lip. After a pause I quickly nodded. He flashed me a smile and slowly pulled my dress down.

**EPOV**

I groaned and tried to shift my face away from the bright sunlight. I heard a soft sigh and something soft and warm tightened around my neck. I looked down and saw Bella's peaceful face snuggled against my chest. My arms were wrapped around her waist and hers around my neck.

Shit.

Emmett was going to kill me. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. My arms unintentionally tightened around her waist. She gasped and looked up at me. I gave her a small smile and shifted around slightly.

"Good morning," I said softly. She blushed and sat up stretching. My arms slid from her waist and I stared at her full perky breasts.

"Ummm…good morning?" she made it sound like a question. I quickly snapped my eyes up to her face and saw that she was watching me, her cheeks a bright red. I chuckled.

"Emmett's going to kill us you know that right?" she questioned.

"Of course and Jasper as well I'm guessing." I replied trying not to sound worried. Bella glanced up and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What the-"she trailed off. I glanced up and laughed. Her dress was hanging from the ceiling fan going in slow circles. She stood up and tried to reach it holding the sheet around her.

"Eddieki- What the hell?" a voice boomed from the doorway as it burst open. Bella gasped and fell off the bed with a thud. I picked her up quickly before I registered the voice. Grimacing I turned around shielding Bella's body with mine. I was met with a furious red faced Emmett.

Shit. Again.

**I redid this chapter finally! The real lemon will be next chapter so don't freak out that I ripped you off ok? How will Emmett react do you guys think? I'm kinda stuck between him yelling at Bella or beating Edward up. Or both. Lol can I get ten reviews?**


	6. Authors note

***Cowers behind Emmett* I'M SORRY! PLEASE PUT DOWN ALL SHARP AND/OR BURNING OBJECTS! Ok so I officially suck right? Well I've put up two different polls on my profile and would appreciate it if you would look at them! Btw when the polls are done this note will be taken out of my stories. Thanxz!**


End file.
